Final Fantasy VIII weapons
Small array of weapons The weapon equipment list in Final Fantasy VIII is the smallest of its kind in the Final Fantasy series (unless you count Final Fantasy X-2 where you don't equip weapons, since the weapon changes when you change Dresspheres), including the weapons equippable by people who are in your party for a short period of time. There is a total of 35 equippable weapons (13 if you discount the weapons that are upgraded versions of the original weapon). Gunblades Difficult to manage well and requiring a lot of skill. These weapons belong to Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy. All models of Gunblade have the distinction of having a 255% percent hit rate. Squall's Gunblades Seifer's Gunblade Blaster Edges Wrist mounted ranged weapons. Rinoa's preferred form of defense. Gloves Blunt and to the point. Zell's area of expertise. Whips The artful and precise weapon of Quistis. Nunchaku Selphie's preferred weapon. Shotguns Irvine's weapon of choice as an accomplished sniper. Other Weapons The following are the weapons usable by other characters in the game. None of these weapons can be purchased or remodeled, and are not mentioned in any issue of Weapons Monthly. Fanmade Final Fantasy VIII Weapons Blaster Edges Silenced Tear Rinoa's secondary weapon in Dead Fantasy can be folded against the arm when not in use and, when activated, can be unfolded and ready to launch within seconds. Like the Blaster Edges before it the Silenced Tear is fired from a wrist mounted launcher and will return to the wielder near the end of its flight ready to be fired again. When unfolded the center of the disc can be junctioned with magical power in a similar way to Final Fantasy VIII's Junction System. In Dead Fantasy II, Rinoa junctions it with Holy magic and activates it when clashing against Ayane. Gunblades Vanishing Star Rinoa Heartilly's primary weapon in Dead Fantasy. It possesses a revolver handle like Squall's gunblade but features a different blade with a white feather and the words Vanishing Star inscribed upon it. Upon further inspection, the Gunblade has two triggers (as noted on Monty Oum's deviant) and an actual gun barrel atop the weapon's blade, as well as exhaust port's on the blade itself, suggesting that it can be used as ranged weapon as well. On said gun barrel, the words All Existence Denied are inscribed: a direct quote of Ultimecia in Final Fantasy VIII Shotgun Blade Dion Rogers' Rinoa is seen in concept art wielding this weapon. It possesses a Griever etching on the blade, which is identical in shape to the Revolver's blade. However, it possesses a shotgun handle instead of the Revolver handle. Merchandise/Replicas *Final Fantasy Master Arms include miniaturized replicas of both Squall's Revolver and Seifer's Hyperion. *The Lion Heart model is included in the Play Arts Arms set along with four other ultimate weapons. *As Squall's primary and iconic weapon a scaled replica of the Revolver gunblade has been featured with every Squall figurine regardless of what media or game the figure is portraying. FF 08 Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Merchandise